1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved safety tagging device for use in tagging a wide variety of de-energized power transmission and distribution circuits and/or circuit components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although mark-up tags, per se, have long been known and used to indicate de-energized power transmission and distribution circuits and/or components, and to identify and locate the person responsible for circuit de-energization, it may be understood that no truly satisfactory device currently exists for attaching these mark-up tags to the power transmission and distribution circuit support and/or related structure in such manner that the mark-up tag is readily and highly visible and remains intact, legible and reliably attached despite environmental conditions tending to obliterate, obscure and/or dislodge the same. More specifically, and taking for example a situation wherein disconnect devices such as power fuse switches on distribution and transmission pole have been actuated by a first line crew to de-energize a fallen power transmission or distribution line during a severe wind and ice storm which occurs at night, it will be understood by those skilled in this art that prior art practice dictates the stapling (assuming, of course, the pole to be wood) or wiring of the relatively small (for example, only three by four inches), heavy paper mark-up tag, per se, to the riser pole with the results that the darkness and/or adverse weather conditions can function to render the thusly attached and unprotected mark-up tag far less than readily visible, and to obliterate, obscure and/or dislodge the same, thus giving rise to the potentially fatal possiblity of a subsequent line crew not seeing the mark-up tag and re-energizing the fallen power transmission or distribution line in question. Alternatively, dislodgement of the thusly attached mark-up tag can occur through the same being struck by a falling tree or tree branch, or by the mark-up tag being scraped from the riser pole as a result of the support platform or bucket of a personnel lifting device rubbing against the riser pole.